As is known in the art, one common approach to electronically control the valve actuation of an internal combustion engine is to have two electromagnets toggle an armature coupled to the valve between an open position and a closed position. The position of the valve is controlled by a valve actuator which includes an electromagnetic valve actuator with upper and lower coils which electromagnetically drive an armature connected to the valve against the force of upper and lower springs for controlling movement of the valve. More particularly, when a first, here upper, one of the electromagnets is activated by a relatively high current, the armature is attracted to the activated electromagnet thereby driving the valve to its closed position. Also, as the armature is attracted to the activated electromagnet, a first spring, in contact with the upper end of the armature is compressed. When the first electromagnet is deactivated, the first compressed spring releases its stored energy and drives the armature downward thereby driving the valve towards its open position. As the armature approaches the second, lower electromagnet, the second electromagnet is activated by a relatively high current pulling the valve to its full open position. It is noted that a second, lower spring becomes compressed during the process, i.e., during capture of the armature by the activation of the second electromagnet. After being fully open for the desired period of time, the second lower electromagnet is deactivated, and the lower spring releases its stored energy and thereby drives the armature towards its upper position, the first electromagnet is activated and the process repeats. Thus, the two electromagnets toggle the armature coupling to the valve between an open or closed position where it is held, while the pair of springs is used to force the valve to move (oscillate) to the other state. A position sensor produces a relatively low current electronic signal in response to the position of the armature relative to the fixed coils. A controller is operatively connected to the position sensor and to the upper and lower coils in order to control actuation and landing of the valve.
As is also known, many engines include two intake valves per cylinder. Thus, for each cylinder eight high current terminals, or conductors, are required (two terminals per coil for each of the pair of coils for each of the two intake valves) and six low current signal-carrying terminals, or conductors, are required (three for each on the two intake valves).
Thus, an electrical connector is required to connect to these conductors with a low profile package, is able to seal against both the internal engine and under hood environments, and carry the electrical currents necessary to deliver actuator performance. The electrical connector must also meet EMI/EMC, which requires a shield path around the electrical wires and through the connector to the actuator housing. In addition to carrying the high current needed for valve actuation, the connector is also needed to provide the voltage source, ground and return for reporting low current signal sensing armature position signals to the valve controller. Since these signals are low voltage and low current, isolation from the higher currents needed for valve actuation is necessary. One option suggested is to provide separate electrical connectors for valve motion control and signal processing. However, the extremely tight packaging constraints within the cylinder head make the packaging of two independent connectors per pair of actuators very difficult and relatively expensive.